Im walking on sun shine Woah! Woah!
by Aphrodite.bit.me
Summary: The twilight gang get accepted into Shine on High School o the arts and athlets. They will encounter obstacles physicaly and emotionaly and will have many lemons latter on.


This story takes place in New York in a new collage wich i just invented named Shine On High School LOl i got the name from a kooks song well they will ace the imposible there will be lemons and i will hopefully not get a writters block and update regularly.  
With my blood, sweat, tears and a extra big cup of starbucks coffe i give you chapetter one:

chapter song- Here comes the sun by "The Beattels"

Chaptter one- Auditions

BPOV

Im walking down the hall of Shine on University i see people with resumes, lining up next to doors for there auditions.  
Im trying to act confident because thats what my Big Brother Emmet said to do this morning when she called me but its easier said than done and obiously my nerves have gotten the better of me.

I walk passing the door marked auditions for Theatre- Gymanistics - art - S.H sports - dance-and the i finaly mede to the room with the door labeld Music and i heard the velvet voice of a girl matched of with the soothing sounds of a piano.  
as i open the door thank good i hadent attracted any attention to myself as the room boomed with bitchy teenagers hinking they were so much better than everybody. Nervious people all over it was almost as big as my middle schools gym to the left side was what i can only describe as almost the same layout o american idol the was the empty space then the table where the Judges/teachers sat and behind all the people wating for their turns.

It was the same way on both sides one the side one the right had the audions for music you saw all the people sitting with their guitars, clarinets, tubas,ect and to the left the singers side. I waited for hours i obviously had a case o stage right at the end when there were about seven people left i got u as the teacher anounced my name " Isabella Marie Swan". I got up and walked toward the stage

There a the panel o teachers introduced themselves to me. "Hello Isabella" the male teacher spoke up thous breaking the silence. I simply answerd "Bella" amd he said "Well Bella whatwould you be singing for us today" i told him " I will be singing the piano version of The Nicest thing by Kate Nash". And I handed the sheet of music to the piano music to the boy wich i coul not see very clearly because of the spotlight shinning in my eyes.

As the song he played filled the room I closed my eyes and opened my mouth as the words started to come out:

"All i know is that your so nice Your the nicest thing ive seen

I wish we can give it a go see if we can be something

I wish i was your favorite girl I wish tough i was the reason you are in the world I wish my smille was youre favorite kind of smille, I wish the way that i dressed was your favorite kind of smile I wish you couldent figure me out. And you would always wanna know what i was all about I wish youd hold my hand when i was upsset I wish youd never forget the look on my face when we first met.

Basicly i wished that youd love me I wish that you needed me I wish when i said two sugars actualy i meant three I wish that without me your heart would break I wish that without me youd be speanding the reast of your nights away I wish that without me you couldent eat

I wish i was the last thing on your mind before you whent to sleep....."

By the time i was done i opened my very slowly because i knew it probaly sounded horrible instead when i opened my ees i saw a opened eyed Mr. Turner and the other teacher with her mouth hanging open i simply said "I sorry i wasted your time" the lady next to just said "Bella i am and child you have one of the most soothing voices i have heard in my 25 years of teaching" i just blushed at her statement and she just took my resume and took a stamp and punches it on my resume and she said "ACCEPTED congratulations Bella" and she just gave me a grin from ear to ear.I walked out the door from the hallway to the booming city streets of New York and leeped into the air and as i walked all that came out of my mouth was " Im walking on sunshine woah! woah!"

Gigi RaWr!- Hey so how did ya guys like it PLEASSE REVIEW!! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISIM!! PLEASSE HELP! no mean stuff pleasse and thank you! PEACE OUT!! 


End file.
